The use of over and in-ear headphones and similar devices grows increasingly prevalent. With the growth of high-quality audio produced by portable electronic devices such as media players and smartphones and the increasing use of health tracking capabilities, headphone use has soared. Headphones, including both over-ear and ear-bud headphones, provide high quality audio, but in so doing, tend to isolate the wearer from events occurring in their surroundings. Particularly at high volume levels the possibility of accidents increases. Such accidents may cause serious injury or even death. For example, a headphone wearer may be oblivious to a fast approaching automobile or similar hazard. Increasing a headphone user's awareness of dangerous situations may assist in avoiding the occurrence of such incidents.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.